


Под моим зонтиком

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Британское правительство в лице Майкрофта Холмса спокойно, терпеливо и всегда контролирует ситуацию. Только две вещи могут пошатнуть его душевное равновесие: это его младший брат и… зонтики. Ситуация стандарта «два в одном», помноженная на внезапно очнувшееся чувство уважения к семейным ценностям — это ли не форс-мажор в глазах Холмса-старшего?..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Под моим зонтиком

**Author's Note:**

> А ну-ка, кто сколько пасхальных яйцев отыщет?..

Ранним осенним вечером на скамейке в Сент-Джеймс парке, вытянув длинные ноги, сидел высокий небритый тип в тонких прямоугольных очках. Тип был одет в потёртые джинсы и старую мотоциклетную куртку, а добрую половину его лица скрывал полосатый шарф такой длины, что четвёртый Доктор бы обзавидовался. Тип пил кофе из одноразового стаканчика «Старбакс». На стаканчике значилось: «Бенедикт».

— Под прикрытием ты даже симпатичный, — язвительно сообщил аналогично высокий темноволосый и поджарый тип, останавливаясь напротив скамейки.

Пивший кофе «Бенедикт» молча посмотрел на подошедшего поверх очков.

— Я, ради разнообразия, не ссориться, — объявил темноволосый, усаживаясь рядышком на скамейку.

— Впечатляет, — оценил «Бенедикт», задумчиво глядя на своего нового собеседника. — Мама была бы в восторге, Шерлок. Я правда оценил.

— Не привыкай к хорошему… Майкрофт, какого чёрта ты всё время выбираешь агентурные имена минимум из трёх слогов?

— Давай, выведи на этой базе гипотезу о моих глубоких внутренних комплексах, — добродушно предложил Майкрофт. — Мои объекты наблюдения всё равно пока бездействуют, будет интересно послушать… Ладно, ладно, — проворчал он, заметив, как опасно прищурился Шерлок, — я понял, ты правда пришёл не ссориться. У тебя что-то случилось?

Шерлок фыркнул. Майкрофт кивнул:

— Ну да, я забыл. Ты не консультируешься со своими заклятыми братьями, если у тебя что-то случилось. Попробуем по-другому… у _меня_ что-то случилось?

— Помнишь свой любимый «бригговский» зонтик? — сунув руки в карманы, поинтересовался Шерлок.

— М-м, — протянул его старший брат. — С полой ручкой, «Малакка», модель №92?

— Называй вещи своими именами: со встроенной флягой, в которой ты по туманным причинам носишь кислоту. Нет, я не о нём.

— Тогда… модель №103, с серебряной ручкой? Или, выражаясь твоим языком, со встроенным утяжелителем?

— Да, я про него.

Повисла тишина, которую при общих равных показателях можно было бы назвать комфортной. Майкрофт отпил ещё кофе. Шерлок, передёрнув плечами от холода, — пальто слабо грело, — придвинулся по скамейке чуть поближе к брату. Рядом, шурша опавшими листьями, бродили по газону голуби.

— Кажется, я понял, к чему ты клонишь, — наконец прервал молчание Майкрофт. — Этот экземпляр у меня свистнули буквально сегодня утром.

— «Свистнули»? — вскинул брови Шерлок. — Майкрофт, ты от секретарши понахватался?

— Она не секретарша, она ассистентка. И я в образе, так что — свистнули, спёрли, подрезали, скоммуниздили…

— М-м. Последняя морфема особенно хороша.

— Мы будем анализировать родную речь, или…

Шерлок с сытым, донельзя довольным выражением лица взглянул на брата:

— Майкрофт, ты что, только что проявил… _нетерпение?_

То, как старший брат посмотрел на младшего, с точки зрения Шерлока подпадало под категорию невыразимых словами состояний, совмещавших в себе пантомиму ангельского терпения, желания убить всех (разумеется, во имя добра и мира) и сразу (чтобы не мучились), а также философского принятия несовершенства мира. Это выражение лица у Майкрофта можно было считать принятым по умолчанию, когда он общался с представителями террористических банд-формирований и Шерлоком.

— Тебе купить кофе? — спросил Майкрофт тем же тоном, которым уточнял у наркоторговцев, на кого они работают.

Через восемнадцать минут на скамейке снова сидело двое. На стаканчике Майкрофта было маркером написано «Альфи». На стаканчике Шерлока значилось «Алистер».

— Должен признаться, — промолвил наречённый «Альфи», — что меня довольно-таки ощутимо удивляет сам факт того, что ты мне помогаешь.

— Джон на весь день поехал к сестре, — фыркнул Шерлок. — У неё сегодня…

— …день рождения, — хором с братом закончил Майкрофт. — Да. Логично.

Шерлок не обращал внимания на такой факт, как день рождения — свой или чужой. Факт появления на свет он не считал поводом для праздника, как и любые другие прецеденты проявления чудес физиологии. Рождение было нормальным. Дыхание было нормальным. Секс был нормальным. Родственные связи были нормальными.

Нормальное было скучным.

Если Шерлок ляпнул что-нибудь в этом роде Джону, доктор, с вероятностью процентов в восемьдесят, ушёл, хлопнув дверью и прочитав Холмсу-младшему отповедь на тему первостепенности семьи. Майкрофт не ошибся — секунду помолчав, его брат закончил мысль:

— И он перед уходом намекнул мне на то, что стоит обратить внимание на семейные ценности.

— Интересно, какими словами он тебе намекнул, что ты послушался, — замогильно усмехнулся Майкрофт.

— «Очень надеюсь, что ты, социопат, способен хотя бы раз в году понять, что нормально думать не только о себе, но и о родных», — процитировал Шерлок.

— М-м. Мне кажется, ты пропустил прилагательное перед словом «социопат».

— Оно не несло информации, всего лишь эмоциональный оттенок.

— И?

— Я попробовал выполнить условие.

Майкрофт на секунду неконтролируемо (будь проклято доставшееся с генами мамы бурное воображение!) представил, как Шерлок будет просить прощения у явно обиженного его наплевательским отношением к родственным узам Уотсона: «Джон, я даже пошёл на невозможное — я добровольно встретился с Майкрофтом!..» Причём хорошо бы, чтобы Шерлок это произносил, стоя на коленях. В углу. На горохе... В целом, одёрнув воображение, признал Майкрофт, вышло довольно смешно. Но самоконтроль Холмса-старшего оттачивался годами, поэтому кофе у него носом от неуместно яркой картинки не пошёл.

— И? — повторил Майкрофт.

— Твой зонтик, как ты выражаешься, _свистнули_ не потому, что он стоит под тысячу фунтов, — изрёк Шерлок, с до противного довольным видом отхлёбывая кофе. — Обычные воры не стали бы заметать следы так, что даже ты не сразу обратил внимание на пропажу. Его выкрали, потому что…

— …в нём ружейный ствол с карабином на восемь разрывных зарядов? 

— Вообще-то, потому, что в твою любимую вещь можно встроить эффективную прослушку, — засопел младший брат.

— О, — тихо сказал старший, увлечённо глядя в пучины латте в своём стаканчике. — Тогда они удивятся системе предохранителей.

Через сорок две минуты в городе стали сгущаться сумерки. Майкрофт Холмс что-то набирал с мобильного. Шерлок Холмс крутил в руках длинный чёрный зонт. Зонт был тяжёлым и массивным даже на вид, а обитая серебром гладкая ручка из чёрного дерева отчего-то напоминала не мирный атрибут жизни, а приклад ружья.

На заднем плане у братьев драматически дымилась воронка от взрыва в обрамлении чахлых останков какого-то склада.

— Я подозревал, что ты заказываешь модификации, — протянул Шерлок, рассматривая зонт под таким углом, чтобы случайно из него не застрелиться. — Но чтобы встраивать в предохранитель GPS-передатчик и связывать это со спутниковой системой наведения боеголовок…

На заднем плане что-то красочно обвалилось, и задымило сильнее.

— Это мой любимый зонт, — категоричным тоном человека, у которого в жизни не бывает ничего любимого, отозвался Майкрофт. Реплика прозвучала так, будто всё объясняла.

— Покрытие от кислоты? — скептически приподнял одну бровь Шерлок, прощупав ткань.

— Это мой _любимый зонт_.

— М-м. Значит, паранойя всё-таки семейная.

— Семейная _ценность_ , Шерлок. Её нельзя рассматривать, как отклонение.

«Потому что мы сами по себе — отклонение». Это не было произнесено вслух, но подразумевалось так явно, что прозвучало в самой интонации.

— Альфина подъедет через четырнадцать минут, — убрав мобильник во внутренний карман, сообщил Майкрофт. Шерлок скривился, услышав очередной агентурный позывной ассистентки брата. Девушка, судя по всему, принципиально выбирала самые мало употребляемые имена на «а». — Придётся немного подождать — она улаживает вопрос с полицией… и отдай зонтик, пожалуйста. На меня только что что-то капнуло.

— О, так он ещё и от дождя защищает? — саркастически прокомментировал Шерлок, возвращая зонт.

Майкрофт покосился на брата, повернул ручку, разряжая какой-то внутренний механизм, и с гулким звуком раскрыл зонтик над их головами. По непромокаемой ткани сначала неторопливо, а потом быстрее и быстрее забарабанил дождь.

— В первый раз стою под заряженным разрывными пулями зонтом, — хмыкнул Шерлок. Уважения к старшим в его голосе решительно не было, как и благоговения перед семейными ценностями. Но, по крайней мере, из-под зонта он не убегал — что уже само по себе было достижением.

— Не будь так уверен, — пробормотал Майкрофт.

В глазах Шерлока мелькнуло какое-то задумчивое выражение. Судя по всему, Холмс-младший всерьёз собирался при первом удобном случае проверить на боевой заряд все зонтики на Бейкер-Стрит, и уже предвкушал результаты.

Дождь усиливался, постепенно перерастая в ливень, сверкая холодными каплями в свете уличных фонарей. Братья терпеливо стояли под одним зонтиком, ожидая возвращения служебной машины. Над Лондоном клубились мрачные тучи. Сидевшая в спешившем на место встречи чёрном автомобиле ассистентка дописывала отсебятину в переданное шефом sms. А через минуту где-то за городом как раз подавился пудингом Джон Уотсон, на телефон которого пришло сообщение:

ВЫ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО ВЛИЯЕТЕ НА Ш. МХ.  
ПРИКОЛЬНЫЙ СВИТЕР.

Объективно, со всеми её дождями и взрывами, жизнь была прекрасна.  
Во всяком случае, все компетентные люди в данный момент стояли под одним зонтом и думали именно так.


End file.
